Torlan Arc
Torlan Arc is the 3rd story arc of Kou 1 Desu Ga Isekai De Joushu Hajimemashita series. This arc primary focuses on Torlan, the Steward of Secondaria who holds a grudge against Hiroto (along with his new ally Darmur) for (almost) ruining Secondaria's Development Plan. In order to avenge his humiliation against Hiroto, Torlan uses dirty trickery-along with a sinister plot given by his master Feuillet-to tarnish Hiroto's reputation alongside with his allies, only to see his plans backfired terribly when Hiroto miraculously survives his ordeal with his own cunning; courtesy to the help from his allies especially Valkyria and Mimia. Prologue 'Vampires' Skepticism Towards Darmur's Promise' Whilst she bathes at a nearby river and adding some flowers on the riversThe reason why Valkyria put a lot of flowers at the river is because she used them as natural fragrance that gains Hiroto's attention., Valkyria recalls her clans' skepticism against Neka despite Darmur-Neka's Lord who just became an ally to Hiroto and others-promised the abolishment of the Secondaria Development Plan on Neka's behalfIn spite of Darmur's alignment with Hiroto and his allies over the latter heroic deeds at Secondaria. not all vampires are willing to trust Darmur: Zeldis has half-thoughts about the noble's words because the Secondaria Development Plan still ongoing. Baldos (Zeldis's right-hand man) on the other hand strongly against the vampires' alliance with Neka because of his distrust against humans.Light Novel Volume 3 PrologueManga Chapter 21As she waves at SlaraIt reveals that Slara and her son eventually settled at Zeldis's territory for 2 months in the following aftermath of Hiroto's heroic deeds at Secondaria. As her gratitude for Hiroto and Sōichiro for saving her and her son from starvation, Slara is now working as a postwoman between Solum and Neka.Light Novel Volume 3 PrologueWhilst the Light Novel never mentions her name, in the manga, the vampire mother's name is revealed as Slara.Manga Chapter 21 who is now works as a flying postwoman and delivers some mails for both Solum and Neka, Valkyrie hopes that Hiroto's talk with Darmur will save her clan and truly stop the development project. 'Onward to Neka' Part 1 At the Mummy Caverns, Mimia and her fellow mummy are preparing some delivery goods for the Vampires. Seeing Mimia's new clothes that were brought by Sorceire prompts the mummy to think Hiroto's kindness has made her friend happy, to Mimia's joy. As the vampires arrive and fly away with the goods, Mimia leaves the cavern to greet Hiroto by herselfOriginally, Hiroto supposed to pick Mimia up from the cavern but Mimia decides to leave the cave by herself because she wished to greet Hiroto. Her harassment by the bandits during her way to Solum made her think the outside world as a scary place and regrets her earlier decision.. On her way to greet HirotoManga Chapter 21The manga adaptation further adds a bandit warning sign whoever enter the hills-a route which Mimia took as a shortcut to Solum.Manga Chapter 21,however, she is harassed by 2 bandits who approach her and grab her against her will. Fortunately, Hiroto saves her just in time by ordering the bandits to release her under his proclamation as the Lord of Solum, giving her a chance to rush for his side. Instead of heeding Hiroto's warning, the bandits try to mug him only to be ambushed by Slara and her son who then suck their blood to satisfy their hunger. Afterwards, Hiroto warns the bandits not to harass a girl again because the consequences will be more terrible than Slara and her sonAccording to Hiroto's warning, if the bandits committing the same crime again, there will be 10 more vampires to such them dry and their lost of blood would probably resulting their death.. On their way to Solum, Mimia apologizes to Hiroto for her recklessness but Hiroto forgives her as long she is safe. Part 2 Part 3 Plot 'Secondaria Development Plan Termination' At Secondaria, all membersThe attendee for the meeting are the lords from Secondaria which comprises to Lords from Rito, Ardus, Norte and Lusa. Due to Darmur's absence because of his opposition against the Secondaria Development Plan, his steward attends the meeting on his behalf instead. of the Secondaria Alliance are attending a meeting in regards of Secondaria Development Plan. In this meeting, Torlan insists on continuing the project but Lusa Lord sympathizes Darmur because of his gratefulness to Hiroto for saving Sorceire. As his disapproval to Ibrid System's implementation onto Secondaria (like Primaria) by letting the vampires join their society,Even though Lusa Lord calls him out that persisting the project will only adding vampires' already intense hostility against villagers and travelers passing by, Torlan simply shrugs these incidents off by deeming taking the vampires into consideration is akin to welcoming their kind to Secondaria-something he and his lord strongly against. Not helping matters is the upcoming election day for Salabria's State Sheriff is getting closer and Torlan wants his lord to win the election and rule Salabria. , however, Torlan refuses to let Darmur terminates the project According to Torlan, the termination of the Secondaria Development Project will not only causing discord within the Secondaria Alliance, but also means that they had to kowtow to the vampires. to the point making excusesOne of these excuses is an untold condition of joining the alliance: The introduction of the taxation for the development plan. The truth speaks otherwise as Lusa Lord refutes that all members of the alliance had already joined forces prior to this "condition". if it means ensuring Secondaria's "survival". Unfortunately, Lusa Lord disagrees with Torlan as he reminds the steward that it was his coercion that forced Est, Cerca and Dexia to seek Solum in the first place, not to mention the alliance's objective is to support the Secondaria Lord Feuillet. The meeting is then adjourned with disappointment. The meeting outcome infuriates Torlan so much that he blames the previous incidents (e.g. Sorceire's disappearance and Bandits's Raid onto the Cathetiral) that happened at Secondaria-of which had increased Hiroto's popularity in the following aftermath-for his unfavorable situation. To make matters worse, he receives a letter from Feuillet that specifically orders him not to do anything before his returnThe latter part of the arc reveals that the reason why Feuillet wrote this letter was because he knew his steward's impulsiveness and lack of foresight are his main weakness and major reasons for his failures-something Torlan unfortunately doesn't take account with. Predictably, Torlan's weakness has lead to his yet another failure against Hiroto for not heeding his lord's advice.. Still, the steward murmurs his worries that the project will be terminated if he doesn't do something about it. Banquet for the New Beginning Part 1 Elsewhere, on their way to Neka, Valkyria still has her doubts about Damur's decision but Hiroto remains confident as he ensures her that everything will be alright. Part 2 (To be added...) 'Mimia's Love Confession For Hiroto' Part 1 (TO be added...) Part 2 (TO be added...) Mummies' Secret Passage Part 1 (TO be added...) Part 2 (TO be added...) 'Neka's Defection from Secondaria to Solum' Afterwards, Zeldis, Darmur, Hiroto and Sōichiro meet the Secondaria's Elves in regards of their deal with the vampires, where latter 2 proves the vampires are not dangerous monsters by mentioning their experiences with them. Later, Darmur suggests on setting a post service between Solum-Secondaria first and, if successful, this service might even expand to other cities across Hybride. The next day, Torlan is furious to hear Neka's decision in terminating the project via his underling, prompting him to think Darmur as "traitor" for profitIn the eyes of Torlan, Darmur doesn't comprehends the meaning of winning the State Sheriff Election where the winner will have an join nobles in the Royal Court of the capital.. What's makes Torlan even angrier is that Secondaria's ElvesAs the Steward of Secondaria, any business with the Secondaria Elves will have to go through with him.were involved in their agreement with Darmur and Solum. In order to protect Secondaria Alliance as well as making an example of those who defies Secondaria, Torlan have to get rid of Solum and Neka by telling his underling to deliver the message to the guards about blocking anyone from Solum and Neka from entering the city. 'Secondaria's Purge of Solum and Neka' Part 1 The next morning, Secondaria's Gates are surrounded by a crowd of citizens who watch the argument between Neka Merchants and Secondaria guards. Despite the merchant's demands for letting them in, the guards refuse to comply because of Secondaria's "safety concerns". Coincidentally, Solum merchant also arrives but even he is denied from entering the city and when he demands when will such ban be lifted, the guard's only reply is that their (anyone from Neka and Solum) entry will be "temporary" deniedIn the Light Novel, Neka Merchants' deny of entry has led to their scuffle against Secondaria guard when the former were about to barged into the city only to be pushed back by the latter. The manga adaptation, however, omits this scuffle entirely.. This news eventually reaches Neka Castle and Darmur is not happy to hear it as he concludesIn the Manga Adaptation, it was Hiroto who figured that Torlan was the culprit behind Secondaria's purge against Solum and Neka. that it was Torlan's doing, mostly as his retaliation against Neka for the termination of Secondaria's Development Plan.So, Darmur rushes to go to Secondaria for answers with Hiroto as his company. Sorceire also wants to follow her father and Hiroto as she blames herself for this situation, only to be rejected and being told to stay behind instead. In spite of Hiroto's invitation, Mimia opts to stay behind with Sōichiro, Curele and Lesley while Valkyria and Carabella join Hiroto and Darmur to Secondaria. Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 'Debate Between Neka-Solum Alliance and Secondaria' Part 1 (TO be added...) Part 2 (TO be added...) Part 3 (TO be added...) Part 4 (TO be added...) Part 5 When Hiroto repeats that righteousness is on his (and Darmur's) side, Torlan continues to dis Hiroto by proclaiming Secondaria Development Plan's importance to Secondaria and its' surrounding cities, as well as his "efforts" in "reforming" his ally to the "right path" while accusing a "villain" for "infiltrating" into the city. However, Hiroto cuts Torlan's words by mentioning the "Rights of Merchant's Freedom in Trade" that the steward trampled so he can use Secondaria's "safety issues" as his excuse to drive away anyone he dislikedHiroto accuses Torlan that what his intentions was political driven and, by driven merchants away, it will weaken Secondaria's economy and also restricting other nobles's freedom of judgement. That itself was one of Hiroto's tactics to outsmart Torlan.. Torlan, in his attempt to counter Hiroto's argument, remains ignorant to his faults and persists that all he did was for Secondaria's "sake", all the while condemning Hiroto's "insolence". Hiroto's retaliation This doesn't end here, however, as he calls Torlan out for not knowing his danger and warns him that using intimidation against anyone will consequently bring Hybride to its destruction through internal chaosIn this argument, Hiroto claims that humans always mimic each others. And these reasons why he claims that oppression through intimidation will not only losing castle lords' freedom of self-judgement, but also speeding Hybride's own doom if this vile practice keeps up-something that is not wanted by anyone.. Just as he assumes Hiroto is "exaggerating" his claims, Torlan becomes nervous when he notices the Elven Judges's hostile glare at him, rendering him speechless. Hiroto then further explains 2 reasons why Torlan's actions might bring negative effects to Secondaria, Salabria, and even Hybride overall: *First of all, Torlan used Secondaria's "safety issues" as an excuse to violate the "Rights of Free Market Equality" and robs merchants' benefit for Secondaria's development. *Secondly, ont only Torlan violated "Rights of Equal Education" 2 months ago, he also violated the "Right of Castle Lord's Self-Making Decision" as well. Lastly, Hiroto concludes that, if nobody reacts quickly, this practice of oppression through intimidation will spread across the kingdom and destroying it from within-a path Hybride will not go just for the sake of its own development. As Hiroto ends his debate by asking the Elven Judges to make their judgement, Torlan on the other hand is unable to refute anything after losing his bravado This is mostly because Hiroto somehow managed to think one step ahead than Torlan, such as the word "righteousness": Whenever Torlan mentions about his own righteousness, Hiroto always says that he is more righteousness than him.Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 6 Manga Chapter 26. After the jury's discussion, an Elven Minister makes an unanimous decision that the Elven Elder Council will not protect Secondaria's Development Project nor Hybride Kingdom's stability, therefore Secondaria must guarantee all merchants (including and especially merchants from Solum and Neka) enjoy the eternal freedom of trade and travel; followed by a warning that anyone who harm Neka and Solum shall will have to be dismissed immediately. This means Hiroto wins the debate, much to Torlan's frustrationAs far as Torlan's feared, this means Secondaria's Development Project will be on hiatus indefinitely due to is harm to Hybride Kingdom, as well as welcoming everyone including the other species to the city, meaning Secondaria itself will practice the Ibrid System like other cities in Hybride Kingdom.Make things even more complicated is that since Solum and Neka are under now protected by the Elven Elder Council's declaration, any harm on Hiroto and/or Darmur will cause both Torlan and/or even Feuillet to lose their position in Secondaria.Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 6 Manga Chapter 26but he reluctantly accept this outcome. Outside the Elder Council building, Valkyria hugs Hiroto and praises him despite not understood the entire debate. Darmur is grateful to Hiroto for his performance that outsmarted and beaten Torlan, to which Hiroto replies that it is served as Solum's gratitude for Neka's termination of Secondaria's Development Plan. Nevertheless, as their celebration for that victory, Alvy will invite Hiroto and his allies to visit his family. 'Feuillet the Lord of Secondaria' As for Torlan, he is still furious about Hiroto's tactics that outsmarted him In his eyes, Torlan viewed Hiroto as an ambitious brat who use righteousness and freedom to rob Feuillet's position as the ruler of Secondaria.only to calm down when he hears Feuillet's return from a servant. While he indulges a message by his female masseuse, Feuillet calls Torlan out for what he did at Secondaria behind his absence and warns him that his lost to Hiroto may bring negative effects to Secondaria and its surrounding cities. Even so, in spite all of this, Feuillet sees this "crisis" as his advantage instead and he tells Torlan about his own plan for retaliation-starting by pointing Solum as a "pivotal key" to his plan. At Neka, everyone are thinking about Hiroto and his mission at Secondaria: Among those are Sorceire, who worries that she has lost her chance to talk to HirotoOriginally, Sorceire wanted to talk with Hiroto for the upcoming picnic-who which was later canceled due to the situation at Secondaria.; Souichiro, who reluctantly read a book to Curele before bedtime whilst hoping for Hiroto's successThe reason for Souichiro's admiration for Hiroto despite his own intelligence over his friend was due to the latter's capability than him, so he was confident that Hiroto will overcome his ordeals over there.; and especially Mimia who still suffering her dilemma for not following Hiroto to SecondariaAt Mimia's point of view, as much as she wants to help Hiroto, she felt that her presence has adding the burden to Hiroto instead, hence her decision to stay behind. This later prompts her to feel regret not coming with Hiroto but prays for his success nonetheless.. Back to Secondaria, Hiroto and Darmur book a villa for one night and the former takes his bath. During his bath, he remarks his close victory against Torlan but worries that this outcome only leads his inevitable feudOriginally, Sorceire wanted to talk with Hiroto for the upcoming picnic-who which was later canceled due to the situation at Secondaria. with Secondaria. Suddenly, Valkyria barges into the bathroom, joins Hiroto's bath, praising his smarts and handsome looks and lastly asks him if he hated her. In response, Hiroto replies that he likes her instead. As her gratitude to Hiroto for stopping Secondaria's Development Plan, Valkyria hugs him and kisses to his cheek before flies away; leaving Hiroto in confusion as he questions her straightforwardness. The next day, Hiroto, Valkyria and Carabella visit Alvy and his family while Darmur stays at his villa. During Hiroto's visit, Alvy warns Hiroto about Torlan because of his returning lord Feuillet, Secondaria's castle lord who is aid to be more cunning than his stewardAccording to Alvy, unlike Torlan who subjugate his opponents thought brutal oppression, Feuillet instead using his ingenius strategy and cunning to crush his opponent; making him as a dangerous opponent for Hiroto. Moreover, even as a candidate for an upcoming election, the only thing Feuillet truly cares is his political power over his subjects. Valkyria interrupts and asks Alvy if the Lord will send his assassins to kill Hiroto, to which the elf denies but warns them both to be careful nonetheless. Still, Hiroto remains optimistic as he believes that time is changing and it is coming sooner. Meanwhile, Darmur confronts Feuillet who "apologizes" on Torlan's behest for his steward's impulsive behavior. Whilst finding Feuillet's "apology" dubious, Darmur reluctantly "forgives" Torlan due to Feuillet's position as a candidate for Salabria's upcoming election. However, Darmur still refuses to resume Secondaria's Development Project against Feuillet's request as he claims that doing so is akin to betraying the vampires and invites calamity to Secondaria. Feuillet, for some reason, "respects" Darmur's decision and leaves without meeting Hiroto-claiming that he will meet the young lord "someday". This prompts Darmur to suspect that Feuillet is actually plotting on crushing Hiroto. 'Tragedy at Natra' Part 1 At NatraOf all cities at Salabria, Natra is the only city remain neutral as it didn't join neither Solum nor Secondaria, mostly due to its poor economy-which has resulted bad harvesting- that was resulted from it poorer condition, especially lower populations of harvesting crops and human residents, and the problems of shrinking population kept deteriorating to this day. What's prompting Natra to take action however is when Neka's termination.Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 8, the local lord welcomes a "merchant" from "Neka"These self-proclaimed "merchant" and "hunter" are just one of many Feuillet's scheme in ruining the frame both Solum and Neka into infamy and prompting other residents into supporting Secondaria. who suggests him developing the town with its resources: starting by growing malt and hunting wolves and bears. When the lord is unsure about the decision, the "merchant" then leaves Natra and brings a "hunter" from "Solum" so they can hunt for goods. Part 2 Part 3 Kidnapping of Sorceire (TO be added...) Rescuing both Neka and Natra Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Sorceire Rescue Mission (TO be added...) Hiroto's Promise to the Mummies (TO be added..) Epilogue 'Aftermath of the Incident' Part 1 The following aftermath of Sorceire's rescue, Darmur, as his gratitude to the mummies, promises them that they are welcomed to the local cathedral and they will be provided with food as well. Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) 'Feuillet's Sinister Plans for Hiroto' At Secondaria, Feuillet and Torlan learn that their plans were backfiredThe crisis on Neka and Natra was part of Feuillet's plan as he thought Hiroto has to choose either one of two towns whilst abandoning another, which should allow Secondaria to "help" the rejected cities regardless of Hiroto's decision. The objective was to sully Hiroto's reputation so Solum's influence will be plummeted and Secondaria can win the people's faith. What Feuillet didn't expect however was that Hiroto helped both cities instead which further risen his reputation across the vicinity.Light Novel Epiloguewhen they realize that they have ironically made Hiroto even more famous when both NekaThe incident involving Sorceire's kidnapping by the mummies has gotten both Darmur and the vampires involved in the situation. As the result of Sorceire's rescue by Hiroto and his allies, again, the relationship between Neka and Solum was strengthen and Darmur himself persisting the termination of Secondaria Development Project.and NatraAs for Natra, in spite of its initial neutrality due to its poorer economy that was resulted by geographical disadvantages, Secondaria couldn't care less about its impending doom when it was struck by the curse courtesy to Feuillet's schemee. Little did Feuillet and Torlan realized however that Hiroto did not abandoned Natra and rescued it anyway. joined Solum Alliance instead. While Torlan is speechless after hearing this news, Feuillet on the other hand find Hiroto's caliber (using Hiroto's methods of snatching 2 rabbitsThe rabbits Feuillet mentioned metaphors Neka and Natra.Light Novel Epilogue from him as a metaphor) as intriguing, so he opts to visit his young rival himself. Torlan is shocked to hear his lord's decision and warns him that doing so will only further raising Solem's fame, though Feuillet smirks and replies that they need to understand his enemies better if they want to win. Characters Recurring Characters *Hiroto Kiyokawa *Mimia *Valkyria *Sorceire *Sōichirō Sōda *Curele *Damur *Torlan *Alvy New Characters *Feuillet *Rudin *Leslia Story Impact *With Darmur's declaration of (at least) halting Secondaria's Development Plan, Neka became the first city of Secondaria to join Solum and at least gaining trust from Solum's Vampire Clan. This decision also makes Secondaria as Neka's "enemy" as Torlan sees him as a "traitor" to Secondaria for his greed. *The debate between both Hiroto (with Darmur) and Torlan have changed the fate of both Solum and Secondaria respectively. **Due to Elven Elder Council's decision in the aftermath of debate, Torlan's plot is crushing both Solum and Neka is foiled. Once again, Torlan is humiliated by Hiroto again since the previous arc until the return of his master Feuillet, whose idea almost putting Solum on edge if it not for the involvement of Valkyria (as well as her clan) and Mimia (who is the only person to navigate the highly protected Mummy Ruins at Neka). *In this arc, both Torlan and Feuillet are introduced as the main antagonists as they are finding ways to ensure Secondaria's hegemony rule over Salabria in Hybride. The former uses brutal oppression to crush enemies he disliked, whilst the latter prefer sneaky strategy to ruin his opponent. Regardless, both have failed to sully Hiroto as neither of them foresee *Despite Feuillet's and Torlan's the sinister plots nearly works well against Solum, with the help from Mimia, Valkyria and Darmur, Hiroto manages to save Solum from its crisis. Not only Solum is saved from another crisis that was resulted by Secondaria's schemes, it also gains a lot of allies (such as Neka and Natra after Hiroto solve the curses). **The Sorceire Kidnapping incident actually strengthen the relationship between Neka and Solum as both Darmur and Vampires band together and rescue Sorceire from her kidnappers. **Secondaria on the other hand losing more allies as the result of the backfired plot. Instead of smearing Hiroto's reputation, Feuillet's plot has ironically make Hiroto even more famous than before. In fact, since Neka and Natra are now becoming Solum's allies, even Lusa will be next to leave Secondaria Alliance for Solum as its Lord is also considering on terminating Secondaria Development Plan-indicating its would-be defection for Solum Alliance. ***This also gives an impression to everyone that Hiroto's solution further enforcing the Ibrid System in Hybride rather than abolishing it, leaving anyone who against the Ibrid System in hot water. ***Still, Feuillet and Torlan will find ways to smear Hiroto as the former planning on "researching" his young rival before making his move, especially in an upcoming election for the position of Salabria's State Sheriff. The feud between Hiroto and Secondaria only ends in the next arc when Feuillet eventually gives up on crushing Solum after nearly all of his plans against Hiroto and his allies keep failing. Trivia (TO be added...) Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arc